Love Can Be Found In Strange Places
by uryufangirl
Summary: Kouta's been having strange thoughts about a certain bishonen... I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, AS ALWAYS! KoutaxMALE!Hideyoshi; RATED T FOR KOUTA... NUFF' SAID.


Hey guys ^^ So, good news! I've recovered and as healthy as a 14-year-old female can be! Anyways, I wrote this story cuz I thought this pairing does not get enough credit, I mean, 5 stories? PATHETIC! But yes, Black Butterfly WILL be updated tomorrow! YIPEE~ I wanna warn you, they're a little OOC in this story, but I had always thought Kouta was amazing. ^^ So, anyways, here we go! Enjoy :D

* * *

Tsuchiya Kouta. Muttsurini. The "Silent Ninja Pervert". The ultimate ladies man. This is what Kouta was telling himself as he stared down at the pictures he had collected that day. He had a strong urge to focus on Kinoshita recently, and he hasn't had a clue why. But now, as he stared down at the bishonen's picture, he couldn't help but think of how attractive he was. He felt himself looking into his eyes; those were what he liked most about every picture. This surprised him; usually he paid no attention to the eyes of other attractive-looking women, just what was under their skirts. He sighed, frustration making him want to pull out his scruffy, dark-blue hair. Why did he feel like this? He was a guy, and despite Hideyoshi's girlish looks, he was a guy too. Kouta had never really thought about guys, and it's not like he thought it was strange for people to be gay; if it makes them as happy as panty shots make him, then to each their own. But, this was different. He was the ultimate ecchi in Fumizuki, and that was the reputation he was hoping to keep. Despite how much he tried to stay away, he couldn't pull his eyes away from Hideyoshi. The next day at school, it was all he could think about. His short, luscious brown hair. His sparkling, big eyes.

"Kouta! Are you okay?" he heard a familiar voice yell his name. He looked up and saw a long trail of blood; it went from his seat back to the wall he had slammed into. Hideyoshi walked over to him, offering him his hand. "Do you need help up?" he asked. For a second, Kouta just stared at the boy's hand. Kouta grabbed his hand and got up, not releasing his hand. His skin was soft, like a baby's. He stared at him, mouth slightly agape. Hideyoshi looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Is something wrong?" she asked, concern clearly visible in her vermillion eyes. Kouta felt blood start to trickle back down his face, and he quickly took out a tissue- he always carried them around in his pocket for in case of emergencies- and wiped his nose. Hideyoshi began laughing at him, and he sounded a lot like a girl. Something snapped in Kouta, and suddenly adrenaline began coursing through his veins.

Then, it happened. He kissed him. Kouta Tsuchiya, the boy who had taken note of every bust size in Fumizuki Academy, locked lips with Hideyoshi Kinoshita, the bishonen actor who lived in the shadow of his older sister. He had kissed another guy. It seemed so wrong thinking about it before, but now he couldn't imagine himself kissing anyone else. Though it was quick, it was amazing all the same. He pulled away and noticed people were staring. He looked at Hideyoshi, who was just staring up at him; his eyes wide with shock, his mouth open slightly. Before anyone could say anything, Kouta ran out of the classroom, headed for the roof. What have I done? He couldn't think, as if a strange haze was filling his head. He broke out onto the roof, sunlight beating down on him. He went and leaned on the railing, trying to breathe and think and about what had happened. When he finally calmed down, all his thoughts instantly centered back to Hideyoshi. How he had kissed him. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that it was a mistake, that he hadn't meant to do it. But, somewhere in the back of his mind, he was cheering like a child on a sugar-high.

I mean, who was he kidding; he had just kissed one of the most beautiful- err, handsome- guys he knew. For once, he was interested in someone for more than just what's under their clothes. Suddenly, a thought came to mind, and that thought was one of the most bittersweet thoughts a person could ask themselves. Am I in love? The thought seemed almost sickeningly sweet, but before he could think any more of it, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Hideyoshi was walking towards him, looking emotionless. Emotionless was a good thing, right? Kouta gulped as he joined him at the railing, looking down into the schoolyard.

"So, what was that about?" he asked, looking back at Kouta. Kouta shrugged and tried to turn away, but knowing that Hideyoshi's eyes were burning holes in the back of his head, he turned back. Hideyoshi sighed and ruffled his hair, looking down at his shoes, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world right now. "Well, you know I'm a guy, right?" he asked. Kouta looked up at her and nodded in surprise. No questions or angry accusations about the fact that he had _kissed_ him? Hideyoshi sighed and looked up at Kouta. "So, was that because you like me, or was that some strange pervy act?" Hideyoshi murmured. Kouta looked back at him and took a deep breath. No use hiding how he felt now, it will only lead to other problems later… right?

"No… Hideyoshi, I'm kinda a ladies' man, if you can't tell…" Kouta said. Hideyoshi rolled his eyes and looked back at him as if saying, 'Go on, what else have you got to say?' "And, well… I guess I did it because… I kinda do think you're smart… and funny… and good-looking…" Kouta trailed off as he saw Hideyoshi get closer to him. Kouta leaned back against the rail as Hideyoshi got ever closer. Hideyoshi wrapped his arms around Kouta's neck and stared at him. Kouta felt his cheeks get hot, and he was sure there was a thin trail of blood inching its way down his face. Hideyoshi gently wiped it away with his finger and smiled. He got closer so that his lips were right by his ear.

"Do you mean all that?" he asked, his breath hot on Kouta's ear. He suddenly became dizzy, and felt as though he was going to fall off the roof, but the only thing that kept him steady was the boy holding onto him. He nodded and took the boy's face in his hands. He brought their lips together and felt his troubles, doubts, and confusion melt away. It doesn't matter that Hideyoshi was a boy, because no matter what, he harbored feelings for him. Who knew that Kouta Tsuchiya, the ultimate perv, would ever find love; let alone for another boy. And as he stood there, he couldn't help but wonder what his friends were thinking back in class 2-F.

* * *

Yah... weak ending ^^' but, if you think I should make a sequel, TELL ME! Cuz I will :3 For now, I bid you farwell!


End file.
